1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to adjustment of a power of a signal.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a device which amplifies a signal by means of a variable-gain amplifier, outputs the amplified signal, detects the output by peak detection, processes the detected signal by means of a digital circuit (refer to FIG. 1 and ABSTRACT of Patent Document 1), and controls the gain of the variable-gain amplifier based on a processing result, thereby controlling the power of the output of the variable-gain amplifier.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-154839